Efforts to increase the collection area and resolution of space borne telescopes require larger aperture sizes. Larger apertures drive the need for improved telescope structural characteristics such as reduced mass and/or increased stiffness. Optical telescopes with large apertures (greater than 50 centimeters) are very sensitive to any vibration that causes jitter of the line of sight. Jitter is usually primarily the result of vibration disturbance sources, such as momentum wheels, actuated solar arrays or antennas, or cryocoolers coupling with structural resonances of the structures supporting the optical elements and sensors. Jitter can often be reduced by stiffening the support structure to decouple the resonances from the disturbances by offsetting their frequencies.